Day 18- All I Want For Christmas Is You
by cranesinthesky
Summary: Michonne and Rick are spending Christmas apart this year, but Rick has a special surprise planned for her. Part of the Richonne Just Desserts 25 Days of Richonne on Tumblr. Day 18.


**A/N:** Ths is my second contribution to the Richonne Just Desserts 25 Days of Richonne based on a picture prompt that will be posted on their page. Check out the other contributions from some of the amazing writers in the fandom. You won't be disappointed. Enjoy!

* * *

"And you're sure you can't make it?" Michonne held her breath as she waited for her boyfriend's answer, her fingers gripping her cell phone tightly as she silently hoped that his response would have changed since the last time she asked him.

"I'm sorry, babe," Rick sighed sadly on the other side of the receiver. "But work needs me tonight and I can't take any chances. You know if I could, I would."

"I know." Michonne leaned against the wall in defeat, the sounds of laughter from her family in the living room drifting through the doorway. It felt good being back in New York with her loved ones for the Christmas holiday, especially since she could only make it a couple of times a year, but she missed Rick and their home in Atlanta terribly.

"My family has been asking about you non-stop since I have gotten here. Seems like they miss you more than I do," she tried to lighten the mood.

"What can I say? I've made quite an impression on them," he teased, eliciting a playful eye roll from Michonne.

"It's so beautiful up here." She glanced out of the nearby window. A blanket of snow covered the sidewalk in front of her parents' brownstone with more flurries starting to come down. "I never knew how much I missed the snow until now. We could be cuddling in front of a fireplace right now, just me and you and possibly no clothes on..."

His took in a sharp breath. The past couple of days without being able to touch her had wreaked havoc on him. "Now's not the time for teasing, Michonne."

She laughed. "Well, I have to go help start making dinner. You know my mother runs a tight schedule for Christmas eve," Michonne glanced at the clock on the dining room wall. "So I'll call you tonight and we can talk more."

"I'll be here," he drawled out. "Enjoy a slice of your mother's sweet potato pie for me."

After saying their goodbyes, Rick slipped his cell phone into his coat pocket and continued walking down the sidewalk towards his destination, passing by other people as they gave their season greetings and tried to squeeze in some very last minute shopping.

He hated the fact that he had to lie to Michonne, but he was on a mission and had a surprise for her. A surprise that could possibly change their lives for the better. If only she was willing to accept.

He stopped in front of the luxury jewelry store, the same one Michonne would stop and glance at before continuing their shopping whenever they were down on Peachtree Street, her eyes filled with fascination. He had promised himself that she would own something from Tiffany and Co. one day.

She deserved it more than anything.

* * *

Dinner was finished and the dessert was about to be served when the front doorbell rang, barely heard amongst the loud laughter that filled Michonne's family home. She slipped out of the dining room and down to the foyer, wondering who in the hell it could be on Christmas Eve.

The person on the other side of the door shocked her. She gasped in surprise.

Rick stood in front of her, a black duffle bag at his feet. He was bundled up in a thick jacket with his hands behind his back. Snowflakes fell atop his brown curls and though his eyes were red with sleepiness, they were practically smiling with happiness at the sight of her.

The feeling was mutual.

"Rick! What are you-"

She stopped when he held a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet for just a moment. She frowned in confusion, now even more curious as to what he was up to.

Rick took out his cell phone, pressed a few buttons until the Christmas music started playing from the speaker. He set it on the banister carefully where he had already wiped away some snow.

The frown on her face was quickly replaced with raised eyebrows and a grin when he pulled a pair of cue cards from behind his back. She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

 _In case you haven't noticed, it's Christmas_

 _And at Christmas, you tell the truth-_

 _Finding you in all of this_

 _That was everything_

 _To me, you are perfect_

 _In every way, shape, and form_

Michonne's vision became blurry as tears started to form in her eyes. She wiped at them fiercely, not wanting to miss the rest of his message.

He paused for a minute and reached out to wipe away a tear that had slipped down her cheek. His fingers lingered lovingly on her face for another few seconds before he pulled away to continue the mission that he had secretly planned.

 _With any luck, by next year_

 _You won't be my girlfriend, but my wife._

 _Will you marry me?_

Her tears were in full force now, falling with no end in sight as she read over the card again. Once. Twice. Three times. And yet, she was still in disbelief.

Rick set the cue cards down on his duffel bag and then dropped down to one knee. He pulled a small black suede box from out of his coat pocket, opening it to reveal the most exquisite diamond ring she had ever seen.

Those pretty blue eyes bore into hers as he awaited her answer, nervousness beginning to sink in at the possibility that she could say no.

She finally gave a nod and let out a, "yes, yes, a thousand times yes." Her body shook with joy and happiness as she pulled him up to her, placing her lips on his.

All she wanted for Christmas was him...and she got her wish.


End file.
